Slaughterhouse-Five
'' Slaughterhouse-Five, or The Children's Crusade: A Duty-Dance with Death'' (1969) is a satirical novel by Kurt Vonnegut about World War II experiences and journeys through time of a soldier named Billy Pilgrim. It is generally recognized as Vonnegut's most influential and popular work. Vonnegut's use of the firebombing of Dresden as a central event makes the novel semi-autobiographical, as he was present during the bombing. Tossup Questions # In this book, the protagonist's obese wife rushes to the hospital to see him but dies of carbon monoxide poisoning along the way. In this book, the stealing of a teapot leads to high school teacher Edgar Derby being shot, after which a bird says "Poo-tee-weet?" In the autobiographical first chapter of this novel, its author responds to a woman exclaiming that "you were just babies in the war" by reading up on the Children's Crusade. The protagonist of this novel is put in a zoo by Tralfamadorian aliens after surviving the fire-bombing of Dresden. For 10 points, name this novel about a man who has become "unstuck in time," Billy Pilgrim, by Kurt Vonnegut. # One character in this novel, who invites people to visit him in Wyoming, is Wild Bob. After returning from war, this novel's protagonist finishes optometry school before having two children, one of which becomes a Green Beret buh-RAY. After a plane crash in Vermont, the protagonist of this novel loses his wife before having brain surgery. The protagonist of this novel describes his travels through time, including time spent in a zoo on Tralfamadore tral-FA-muh-dor. Name this novel set against the backdrop of the firebombing of Dresden, written by Kurt Vonnegut. # One character in this novel carries two condoms "for prevention of disease only" and frequently shows off a picture of a nude woman and a Shetland pony. In this novel, the guests at a "welcome feast" get diarrhea after a group of British men perform a musical version of Cinderella. This novel's protagonist is rescued by some ski instructors after surviving a plane crash on Sugarbush Mountain and later says "Farewell, goodbye, farewell, goodbye" before being killed by a sniper. In this novel, Edgar Derby is shot for stealing a teacup, and the main character has a child with Montana Wildhack in a zoo on the planet Tralfamadore. For 10 points, name this Kurt Vonnegut novel about a man who becomes "unstuck in time," Billy Pilgrim. # The protagonist of this novel dreams of giraffes after seeing a makeshift production of Cinderella performed by British soldiers. A recurring motif in this novel is a bird chirping "Poo-tee-weet?". This novel includes Eliot Rosewater, who discusses a book about a money tree written by Kilgore Trout. Its protagonist is forced to mate with Montana Wildhack in a public zoo for aliens shaped like toilet plungers. Repeating "So it goes" after each death, this novel swings between the fire-bombed Dresden and the planet Tralfamadore. For 10 points, identify this novel about Billy Pilgrim, who becomes "unstuck in time", written by Kurt Vonnegut. # The protagonist of this book becomes President of the Lions Club and is killed by Paul Lazzaro during a speech he gives in Chicago. Other characters in this book include the narrator's friend Bernard V. O'Hare and Eliot Rosewater, who introduces the protagonist to the books of Kilgore Trout. The Tralfamadorians kidnap this novel's protagonist, an optometrist who is (*) "unstuck in time" and named Billy Pilgrim. It is partially based on the author's experiences during the fire-bombing of Dresden. For 10 points, name this novel by Kurt Vonnegut. Category:Literature